


Our Love is Eternal as the Night

by fairyking_gloxinia



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, i miss my dramatic vampire couple so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyking_gloxinia/pseuds/fairyking_gloxinia
Summary: anton is a dramatic little bb and this is my self indulgent rambling about him and sophia because I love this game unconditionally
Relationships: Anton Herzen/Sophia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. And I Saw Aphrodite

Anton woke as usual - the morning light peeking through the gap in his curtains forcing his eyes open. He sat up wearily and gazed upon his bedroom, unchanged since he was a mere lad. He truly lived a life of luxury. Even in sleep he was surrounded by silk bed-sheets and the finest mahogany walls. Though he was indeed grateful to have a life that many of the citizens of Folsense could only dream of, he constantly felt dissatisfied. Something was missing, and he'd never been able to figure out what.

His brief moment of peace was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Master Anton, your father has requested your attendance at dinner this morning." The young man sighed, his blonde hair framing his face as if his tired expression were an oil painting of the highest calibre. "I'll be in the dining room when I'm ready, Nigel." He pulled himself out of bed and opened his wardrobe, perusing the many cloaks and shirts bought for him by his father, Duke Herzen. He picked out a relatively simple looking blouse and pinned an emerald brooch on his collar, before making his way down the winding halls of the castle to go and see his family.

Duke Herzen and his younger son, Fredrich, were already sat at the table, dining on a wide array of fruit with some pheasant. "Bit much for breakfast, isn't it father?" Anton sat down across from his brother and leaned on the table, struggling to keep himself awake. "Nonsense my boy, we had some pheasant left over from last night's dinner and I thought it appropriate to eat it. Get your elbows off the table, it's improper." Anton reluctantly obliged and began to pick at the plate in front of him, which Nigel had placed down whilst Herzen was talking.

"Do I really have to attend the party tonight father? I do not wish to surround myself with the aristocracy this evening." His words earned a look of slight surprise from Fredrich, whilst the Duke remained indifferent, used to Anton's less than enthusiastic approach to these kinds of events. "This ball is a chance for me to make a proper deal with the Mayor of Dropstone, and I would think it very odd to not have my son present."

"You'll have Fredrich, though."

"Fredrich will not be the inheritor of my title, Anton."

"I would think he'd like it more than I. Well, do you, brother?"

Fredrich looked up from his plate and simply sighed. "I'm not getting involved in this." The Duke coughed and attracted his sons' attention to himself.

"You're attending the party. End of discussion."  
  


* * *

  
"This is ridiculous..."

Anton looked over the sea of dresses and suits from his watch point on the balcony, completely unimpressed. He found it unfair that so many people live like kings whilst the poorest people in his own hometown struggled daily to make ends meet. It sickened him to think that he was a part of the so-called elite. He was torn over these feelings. If he stayed in Folsense, he would inherit his father's name and castle, and he would be able to properly help those who had given him such a lavish lifestyle. However, staying meant that he would lose any sense of freedom he currently had. It would mean he would never get to go out into the world and find what was missing from his life. It would mean his father would win, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Enjoying the proceedings, brother?" Fredrich had come to stand with Anton, and looked up at his older sibling with a mischievous smile. "Honestly, if you loosened up a bit you would be able to have a lot more fun. Perhaps meet a pretty girl?"

The blonde scowled. "I take no pleasure in watching a room of self righteous, pompous, arrogant noblemen pretending to like each other in order to gain more social status."

"Shame. You're as dramatic as always. I guess I'll never get through to you, Anton. If you need me, I'll be over by the chocolates talking to Baron Reinhold. I hear he's building a new village or something."

He watched Fredrich walk away, and returned to his own little pity party. He knew he was being dramatic, but he was hoping that by being over the top with his emotions he could convince the Duke to let him skip out on the next event like this. His eyes scanned the ballroom of aristocrats once again, until they stopped on a new figure walking through the wrought iron doors of the entrance.

It was a woman, an extremely beautiful one. She was slender, gentle with her movements, but in her stride there was something more, a fire of confidence. She smiled at one of the guests as she entered, and Anton was slightly taken aback at how pure and kind it was, even from a distance. She made her way gracefully across the room, the elegant dress she was wearing trailing behind her as she moved. Her violet hair was tied in a tight bun on her head, held together with a pin adorned with diamond scorpion grasses.

Anton made his way down to the floor, wishing to speak to her. By the time he got down there, she was stood with another man, who was talking to his father. The Duke turned around and ushered his son towards him. "And this is my dear son Anton. Come here boy, and meet my new business partner. This is the good Count Hortenze, and his daughter, Sophia." The girl turned to him and gave a curtsy, whilst her father looked on approvingly.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." She gave him a smile that was akin to the one he saw earlier, and it was even more ethereal and calming up close. "It's lovely to meet you. Your smile is most beautiful to behold." Their eyes locked, and for a moment, Anton forgot that he was ever unhappy to be at the ball. Their communication was interrupted by the Duke. "My son, why don't you accompany Sophia and show her around the castle whilst I talk to her father?"

"I would be happy to."


	2. Dionysus Brought Us Together

Anton and Sophia walked together through the long, dark hallways of the castle. "So, tell me my dear, have you been enjoying my father's party?" The girl turned to him and nodded gently. "I find these events rather nice, sometimes. However, you seem to feel the opposite." Anton stopped for a moment, worried that his stand-offish attitude may have insulted her. "I don't blame you. My father always brings me to these parties in order to meet new suitors. Most of them seem to lose interest as soon as I tell them that I'm not willing to court them, but some require more...persuasive methods."

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with those men."

"It's fine. I know how to defend myself. My mother taught me that."

"Where is your mother?"

"She ran away. Her and my father, Alfred, were unhappily married for many years and he refused to let her go peacefully. She never told me where she went, but she did leave this hairpin as a token of her love." Sophia adjusted the pin as she mentioned it, and Anton's face grew solemn.

"That sounds rather tragic. My mother Lisa was also unhappy with my father, but she died before she had a chance to leave. Rather nasty case of consumption. I was around 9 years old at the time."

"Was she a kind woman?"

"The kindest I've ever met."

The two walked together in silence for a little while afterwards, simply enjoying each others' presence. After seeing most of the important rooms in the castle and some idle chatter, they returned to the ballroom. The orchestra began to play a more romantic tune, one that flowed gently, a serenade that Anton was particularly fond of. "Tell me my dear Sophia, do you know how to dance?" She looked at him with curious eyes, picking up on what he was implying. "Of course, as expected of a woman of my standing."

"Would you like to be my partner this evening?" He held out a hand and she took it gently, and he pulled her in close, placing his free hand on her waist to guide her through the tune. The two began to move with the music, waltzing with the rest of the guests.

"Your movements are very smooth for a man." Sophia squeezed his hand gently, stepping a little closer. 

"I've been forced to attend many parties of this size. You get the gist, eventually."

"Of all the dancing partners I've had, you are the easiest to follow."

"Well then your previous partners must have been atrocious." Anton chuckled, truly smiling for the first time of the night.

By the time the waltz finished, the two were in the middle of the room, their faces centimetres apart. For them, it was almost as if time had stopped. They both regained their senses upon realising that eyes were on them, and reluctantly pulled away from each other. The Duke Herzen and Sophia's father approached them. "Tell me Sophia, have you had a good time with this man?" 

"Yes, Anton's company has been most splendid."

"I'm glad you like my son, young one. You are welcome to come and see him again at any time." The Duke grinned, and Hortenze ushered his daughter away. Before leaving, he turned to face the Duke and Anton. "She'll be back. I think it wise to trust her in the hands of your lad, Robert."

"Till next time, Albert!" The Duke turned to Anton. "My boy, I'm extremely proud of how you've been tonight. You needn't stay for the rest of the party. If you wish to retire, I'll allow it."

"My thanks, father." Anton walked to his room, thinking of Sophia, and how much he'd like to see her again.


	3. Then Hermes Brought a Dilemma

The next time Anton woke, it wasn't with the same tired face. For once, he got out of bed as soon as he woke, and was already dressed by the time the usual knock on his door arrived. He opened it and smiled at Nigel, who was stood on the other side. The man looked quite shocked to see Anton up so early. "Uh- good morning, young master. Same as always, your father wishes to see you. He says he has good news regarding last night." Anton simply smiled, nodded, and took off briskly down the hall.

"Good morning father!" Duke Herzen and Fredrich looked up in shock, as seeing their other family member up so early was an extremely irregular occurrence. "It's nice to see you up so early Anthony. Sit, I would like to discuss the events of last night with you." His son did as was asked and looked at him expectantly. "As you know, I am on rather good terms with Count Alfred Hortenze. You met him and his daughter Sophia last night." Anton's heart leapt at the name alone. He'd met plenty of women at his father's parties, but none quite like her.

"Well, I got a letter from one of his messengers earlier. He said that he believes you and Sophia would be a good match, and she was most pleased with your company. Do you understand what this means?"

"Father, are you suggesting that-"

"Yes. You two are to be married, me and Alfred have already made that decision. Sophia will be coming around tomorrow, so I expect you to clean your bedroom before she arrives."

"Understood."

Fredrich smiled at his brother from across the table. "Congratulations! See, I told you that if you got involved you'd meet a pretty girl!" Anton pulled a playful face at Fredrich like they used to do as kids and smiled as he got up to make preparations for Sophia's arrival.

* * *

Anton had initially wished to go straight to his room, but instead he decided to go a little further, stopping at an old door at the end of one of the castle's many halls. It hadn't been opened in what seemed like ages, the wood was peeling and the handle was rusted. He sighed, gently clicking it open and entering the room. It was covered in dust, every piece of furniture covered with a thin sheet, untouched and unused for thirteen years now. There was a bed in the middle, the sheet covering it suspended it from the ceiling, making it look like a room from a fairy tale where one would expect to find a sleeping princess. On the wall right of the bed, there was a portrait of a beautiful woman with a smile that would instantly comfort all who looked upon it. Her brunette hair was wavy and her eyes were blue, just like Anton's.

"Hello again mother." He sat cross legged on the floor in front of the portrait. "It's been a while. Father held another one of his parties yesterday, and as usual, I hated it. I always have. Remember when I was three, and once I just clung to the bottom of your dress and screamed because I didn't want to be there?" He chuckled and played with the hem of his coat as he talked. "Father was just about ready to kill me, but you just picked me up, took me to bed and sang me a lullaby until I fell asleep. Gosh, I miss hearing you sing. You really were heavenly. I digress. Last night, I met the most beautiful girl. Sophia, her name was. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her- except for you of course."

He looked up at her portrait, almost expecting a response to his words. "You'd love her. I only met her once and she's already made me the happiest man alive. Father says that I am to marry her, but I'm conflicted. Is that really what I want? She's the only person I've ever clicked with so quickly, but I can't seem to shake the feeling that an arranged marriage will end tragically. You and father had one, and you never really loved him. I'm sorry if you ever stayed for me, I know you might have left had it not been for me and Fredrich."

A small tear formed in his eye, but he simply brushed it away. "I just don't want to trap her in anything. What if she doesn't feel the same way and I- oh god, Mother, what if I mess it all up? I'm scared and I don't know what to do, I-" His throat was tightening and his voice began to shake. He could feel more tears coming and stood up shakily.

"I should go. I don't want you to see my cry, I know it broke your heart every time I did." With that he left, and regained composure as if nothing had happened. He was to be married to Sophia.


End file.
